


Unlucky

by AbsoluteTrash22



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Fever, I’d die for Adrien agreste, Kill Gabriel Agreste, Protect Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir, Sick Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir, Sick Character, Sickfic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-27
Updated: 2019-12-26
Packaged: 2021-02-24 16:54:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21981253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AbsoluteTrash22/pseuds/AbsoluteTrash22
Summary: Adrien wakes up sick, the same day he’s supposed to hang out with his friends. He’s not going to let his illness stop him. Everything goes wrong, after all he did own the black cat miraculous.(The fic is a little better than the summary I promise)
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Comments: 5
Kudos: 100





	Unlucky

**Author's Note:**

> This was a request from my tumblr!

It started on Friday. The slight tickle in the back of his throat, the achy muscles and the lethargy.

Adrien hadn’t thought much of these symptoms. It was allergy season, and running across the Paris rooftops would explain the deep set ache in his bones.

Adrien had never had an issue with allergies in the past but there was a first time for everything. Right?

Wrong. It was Saturday now and Adrien knew his symptoms were more than muscle fatigue and seasonal allergies.

He had awoken to a stabbing pain behind his eyes and a wave of nausea surging through his stomach.

Adrien let out a pained whine that alerted his Kwami, Plagg.

Plagg zipped above Adrien and studied him with deep emerald eyes.

“What’s wrong?” Plagg questioned coyly.  
He knew what was wrong. His chosen was overworked, underfed and sleep deprived. He refused to rest and it had finally caught up to him.

Adrien collapsed into himself. “Nothing, i’m fine.” He said, his voice strained.

Plagg wanted to call bullshit but decided against it. He knew Adrien would just deny it again.

“If you say so.” Plagg floated away to get himself some cheese, keeping an eye on his chosen the entire time.

Adrien sat up slowly feeling the pressure in his head and sinuses increase. He put a hand against his head in a futile attempt to relieve the fullness.

He got out of his bed slowly but still swayed on his feet and had to grab the bedpost to steady himself.

Across the room Plagg raised an eyebrow and heard Adrien grumble something about getting up too fast.

All Adrien wanted was to crawl back into bed but he knew that his father would skin him alive if he stayed in bed all day, healthy or ill.

Adrien shivered as he changed out of his pajamas and into clothes. He put on a heavy sweatshirt in an attempt to regain warmth.

He walked into his large bathroom and froze when he saw his reflection in the mirror. His father was not going to be happy.

His face was all too pale except for the dark purple bags under his eyes and flame flushed cheeks. His eyes were clouded and un-sparkling.

Adrien grabbed the concealer he owned from the drawer and attempted to hide all signs of sickness. He had bought it after a particularly violent akuma had left him with a bruised cheek that he had to hide from his father.

He applied makeup and successfully hid all evidence of his ailment. 

Adrien walked out of his bathroom and to the dining room, right on schedule where Nathalie was awaiting him. He sat in his seat on one end of the large table.

“You have a photoshoot scheduled after breakfast, after that, the rest of the day is yours as your father has approved your request to go to the park with your friends.” 

Adrien smiled widely. He couldn’t believe that Nathalie had persuaded his father to let him leave the house. 

“Thank you Nathalie!” Adrien grinned widely. He didn’t even care how miserable he felt, he was going to enjoy his day with his friends. First, he just had to finish his photoshoot. How hard could that be? 

Turns out it was very difficult. By the end of his photoshoot Adrien’s knees collapsed under his weight. Luckily for him he was in his private dressing room as his body dropped to the floor in exhaustion. He sighed, standing up slowly. 

Nathalie knocked on the dressing room door of Adriens private quarters before walking in. She watched as Adrien slowly stood up. 

“Are you okay Adrien?” Nathalie asked causing Adrien to jump. 

“Yeah I’m great! Just dropped my phone.” Adrien held up his phone for effect. 

Nathalie gave him a curt nod followed by “The car is ready when you are.” 

Adrien thanked her as she left. He sighed digging his palms into his eyes and picked up his clothes to get dressed. 

5 minutes later and Adrien was walking to the car, all of his symptoms pushed aside in favor of the excitement of seeing his friends. 

He was at the park in 10 minutes. He rushed out of the car and to his friends. “Bad move! Bad move!” He thought to himself as his knees became weak and his vision blurred. 

Marinette, Alya and Nino had been waiting for Adrien to arrive all morning. They were so excited to see his car drive up and see him come barreling out towards them. However when he stumbled they knew something was up. 

“A-Adrien! Are you okay?” Marinette reached out to help Adrien. It was highly unusual for him to be clumsy, that was usually her department. 

Adrien shook away the dizziness and stood up straight. “I’m okay, just ran too fast and lost my footing!” Adrien replied scratching the back of his neck with a sheepish smile. 

Marinette didn’t believe him, but decided not to push it, it wasn’t her business and he’d tell the group what was up when he was ready. Until then, Marinette decided, she was going to make this the best day ever. 

Adrien relaxed when he was off the hook. He didn’t care that his body was plotting his demise, he was going to make this day with his friends amazing. 

2 hours later, Adrien was dizzy and shivering with cold sweat. His Nausea was back with a vengeance, his headache accompanying it.  
“Don’t black out.” He told himself repeatedly. 

He must’ve stumbled because before his mind caught up with his body, Nino and Alya were holding on to his arms, bracing him.

“Adrien?” Their voices were fuzzy and far away. Adrien almost couldn’t make out what they were saying. He swallowed the saliva pooling in his mouth shaking his head. 

“Hmm?” Adrien wasn’t sure what was going on. He found himself in a sitting position, voices echoing in his ears and a cool hand against his forehead. 

Marinette watched as Adrien’s steps began to falter as they walked through the park. And suddenly he was falling. Marinette let out a panicked gasp as she rushed to his side fearing that he would fall. Alya and Nino were quick and helped him up with ease. 

Marinette looked Adrien over and he looked awful. His eyes were somehow dull and fever bright, they were fixated on something invisible. His cheeks were a crimson shade, and his body was slick with sweat. 

Alya and Nino placed Adrien on a park bench as Marinette ran to the blonde’s side and checked for a fever with the back of her hand. 

Adrien groaned and leaned into the contact.  
“‘M okay. Let’s keep walking.” Adrien tried to stand up but Marinette pushed him down. “You’re not okay. You’re sick, I’m calling someone for you.” 

Adrien panicked. “No! Don’t! I want to stay with you guys.” Adrien pulled himself into a sitting position. “I’m okay I promise.” Everything was hazy but Adrien did not want to go home and face his father. 

He watched as Marinette opened her mouth to speak, but before she could form the words a loud bang was heard across the street. An akuma. 

“Shit.” Marinette and Adrien both thought. Alya quickly took out her phone and raced across the street, Nino running after her. 

Marinette was quick on her feet. She placed Adrien behind a shrub. “Stay right here! Please stay safe.” She looked at the blonde and ran behind a tree to transform. 

Adrien sat up and called out to Plagg. “Claws out!” With a flash of green light Adrien was transformed. 

Adrien, transformed as Chat, looked for Ladybug’s bright red costume, his limbs heavy and his head all too light. 

Chat quickly found Ladybug, her commands barely registering in his head. He was sure he made a few puns but didn’t miss the way her features contorted with concern. 

The battle was over before Adrien even realized. With the akuma purified and his job done, he dropped to his knees his breath coming out in short gasps. He saw Ladybugs face come into view but before he could say anything he collapsed and dropped out of consciousness.


End file.
